First Class
by Xymer
Summary: The Hammond Institute for the Gifted is divided up by classes similar to grades of a public school. It's currently making it's 5th class this year. This is a story about how some teenage mutants of first class lives changed after their first mission.
1. Chapter 1 The Game

**First Class** - By: Xymer

Chapter 1 - The Game

Some of these character and concepts are Marvel's and some are mine(or my friends)

"Ray, where you at?" Warrick called out while red lasers whizzed around him. "Man, I always got your back, but you need to remember to use the codenames. You know how the Doc gets if use our real names," Ray shouted back. "Fine, Plasma, can you see who left out there." "No problem, Risk." Ray stuck his head out to scan the room to see who was left in the game.

"This is retard." Marcus commented to the rest of his teammates while looked at the plastic red and white laser tag gun in his hand. "I don't use guns. I don't need guns. Heck, guns don't even hurt me that much." "You just relax, Slash," Suki stated calmly. "We all know your big and bad with you Healing factor and all, but a little game of laser tag wouldn't kill you. Besides, from the looks of it, we are the only team who hasn't gotten any of their members eliminated." "Thank you for jinxing us, Charge," Tyrael said while shaking his head. "For being our leader, you sure are a real downer," Catrina replied. "We have a great team which includes the best teleporter in the school." "I am not a downer. I'm a realist. We always start off strong, but more times than not, we fall short of that first place and I have a feeling this is one of those times." Tyrael turned his attention back to the battle and shot in the direction of the other teams.

"Why is Drake the first one out on our team every time?" Joel was mad but not surprised. Drake never survived a whole game. "Stop whining about that now, Krank." Tia stated as a laser almost hit her. "I would feel much better if you were giving me some cover fire instead of complaining." "And always remember to use our cleverly made-up codenames, given to us by the old man himself, in order to protect our oh-so important identities from who knows what. Isn't that right, _Psyche_?" Juan said sarcastically. Tia gave him a look that would have stuck him dead if looks could kill. Why must you hassle me about my codename? I wish we could pick our own codenames. Even Shade has a better handle than me and he…" she hesitates but Joel gladly finishes for her. "And he's the worst person in 1st Class, case and point." Juan turned his attention toward the action and shot into the fray. "I got one." Juan turned back and started to do a little dance. "I'm too hot for this game." Tia looked across the room. "Who did you get, Blaze?"

"Damn it, they got Golem," Brian said as he watched his teammate walk out of the poorly lit room. "Looks like it's just you and me, Hex." Isn't that just dandy," Vikki sighed. "Can you tell if my brother is still in the game?" "I would bet money that your bother is still in. You know luck tends to be on his side." He knew that would piss her off. Frankly, it was their last chance. Vikki's the best when she's angry. "I'm tired of this shit. You ready to end this, Cise?" A smirked grew on his face. "I thought you would never ask."

Roman hit his fist against the wall as he entered the room where everyone else that has been eliminated were. Danielle smiled, "so another one bite the dust, eh." "At least, I wasn't the first one eliminated." "I believe that honor belongs to Drake, one of the two people I eliminated in the first five seconds." "Then the sixth second rolled around and Cise took you out. I wouldn't be proud of that," Sabrina added. "Big words coming from the second person I took out." "Both of you shut up." All that bickering was getting on Philicia's last nerve. "I'm trying to watch the rest of the match and it looks like Brian and Vikki are making their move." They all watched the battle through a one-way window. The room was higher up than the game so they had a good angle so they could view the action. They all watched…except for Drake.

Lots more to come. Please Review!!! This is my first Fan Fiction even though it's only X-men related.


	2. Chapter 2 A Shot in the Dark

**First Class** - By: Xymer

Chapter 2 - A Shot in the Dark

Flashbask(what was happening before this): A game of laser tag is about to hit the climax. Vikki and Brian are making there move.

Drake was in his own little world reading a book in the back corner of the waiting room. He wasn't very good athlete, but he made good grades in the classroom so he didn't care. He didn't like his powers anyways. At night, Drake would have nightmares of some dark creature trying to consume him. He keeps it to himself because he was already an outcast and didn't feel like getting laughed at for having nightmares. Knowing Juan, he would probably make some crack about the irony of him being scared of the dark. It was best to stay quiet for now.

Meanwhile, back in the training room, Vikki gave Brian her gun so he came from around the bunker guns blazing like one of the Boondock Saints with Vikki close behind. Juan turned to Joel. "Do you see Brian and Vikki?" "Yes, but what are they doing?" "Committing suicide is what it looks like. Brian got crazy accuracy, but he can't get both of us before we get him and Vikki doesn't even have a gun. One of us should be able to take them out." "That sounds like a plan. You ready?" "Man, I'm always ready." While they were talking, Tia was scanning their minds trying to figure out what they were about to do. Her eyes widen. "No, do don't do it. It's a trap!" Her word came too late. As Juan and Joel stood up, Vikki delivered a hex bolt to both of their guns. They pull the trigger, but their guns didn't fire. "Tough Luck," Brian said as he fired his guns eliminating all three of them. "Team Gamma Eliminated."

"Sounds like someone made a move. Now the question is 'Who?'" Tyrael peered around the corner to spot Brian and Vikki heading their direction. "Hey, I can teleport behind them and shoot them both," Catrina chimed in. Tyrael just shook his head. Brian has too fast of reflexes and….you not the best shot. Let's just leave it at that." "Then I'll go with her and you and Marcus can shot them from the front," Suki suggested. There was something wrong with the plan but Tyrael could figure out what. He just shook his head. "Alright, but shoot immediate after you teleport." Brian whispered to Vikki. "Keep an eye on our backs. You know how Catrina is. Any chance she gets to teleport she will." Vikki nodded and watched behind them. "Now!" Sure enough Catrina and Suki appeared behind them in a pink light. Vikki just smirked and blast them with a hex blast. Suddenly, Catrina and Suki found themselves in front of Brian and Vikki. All four of the members of Beta fired and all of them hit someone. Too bad their targets turned out to be each other. "Team Beta Eliminated."

"Sounds like two on two, huh?" Warrick looked at Ray and smirked. "The odds are against us. If Brian doesn't pop us on site, Vikki will hex us somehow." "You leave the odds to me. There's a reason why my codename's Risk. On three, we get up and shoot Brian got it?" Ray nodded his head. "1…2…3," they both rise and fire at Brian and he fires back.

It was only a second, but to them it felt like forever. Warrick left eye was glowing green, but then started to fade as he smirked. Brian was out. "See I told you we would get him," he said turning to Ray. "Yea, now it's only one on one." Ray revealed that had been eliminated and followed Brian towards the exit. "Well let's end it, shall we?" He faced his sister and pulled the trigger, but something was amiss. "What, your gun not working," Vikki smiled. "It's not like you have a gun." "You're right." She called out to Brian, "Hey Brian. I need my gun." Brian tossed it across the room to her, but got knocked off of its path by another gun. Vikki glared at Warrick, but he just shrugged with his eye glowing green. Then as if on cue, the twins took off towards the guns. Warrick is faster, but Vikki was closer to the guns. Even if one gets there before the other, they still don't know which one is the gun that works. They both picked up a gun at the same time and pulled the trigger. A shot is fired.


	3. Chapter 3 Tension

**First Class** - By: Xymer

Chapter 3 - Tension

Flashbask: The twins going head to head were both able to to pick up guns. Vikki and Warrick both pulled the trigger, but which gun fired?

"Team Delta Eliminated…Team Alpha wins." "Lucky Bastard," Vikki mumbles as she storms out of the room and past Brain and Ray who were waiting at the door to see the results. "Don't blame me, I was born this way," Warrick called back to his obviously pissed sister. "Looks like I better follow her to make sure she doesn't hurt anybody this time." Brain sighed and followed Vikki toward where everyone else was waiting. Warrick spotted his best friend and smiled. "What did I say? I told you we would win." "You say that at the beginning of every match." "And I'm right most of the time, ain't I?" "About eight out of ten times, yea," Ray nodded his head. "Then I'm good for it. Come on, let's see how the others are celebrating another Alpha victory."

Danielle was trying to get everyone to high five her, but the only one that did was Philicia, the only other person on Alpha in the room. "Come on, Sabrina, you know you want to." Sabrina's eye turned white. "Danielle, If you don't get that hand out of my face I'll…" "You'll what? Make some clouds? Let it rain a little," Danielle mocked her. Sabrina swung at her, but Danielle was too fast. "Too slow," she stuck out her tongue at Sabrina, but quickly put it back into her mouth as Vikki stormed into the room. Brain followed her and was trying to calm her down. "We'll win next time." She turned to face him with her hands glowing red, the same color as her hex bolts. "You always say that." "You need to stop letting him get to you." "But he acts so cocky." "He not that…"

Right then, Warrick busts thought the door in a similar nature as Vikki, but in a much better moody. "Surprise, surprise, Alpha wins again. If it makes you fell any better, you all gave a valiant effort." Warrick smile waned as Marcus held his sword up to Warrick's neck. "I think you need to calm your ass down before we have a round 2 and see how good Alpha really is or if it was all just…luck." "Sounds like a challenge." Warrick smirked as he backed up toward his team. "So what do y'all think?" Danielle's so excited her hand from moving. "We'll take them out so quick they won't even know what hit them." Philicia, on the other hand, was less than trilled about the challenge. "No, this doesn't seem like a good idea. Twelve on four is insane. " She reached into her backpack of electronics and pulled out a laser gun. "But I'm way with y'all regardless." It was down to Ray's decision so everybody got ready and waited for his answer. There was a short pause then Ray forearms started to glow gold. "You know I'm down for whatever. Let's do this."

As if on cue, the intercom came on delivering a message. "First Class please report to the meeting room immediately." Juan started scratching his head. "Ok, since when has the Doc had psychic powers?" "He probably has hidden cameras somewhere," Philicia stated. Vikki gave Warrick a cold stare. "Or maybe someone just lucked out." Immediately everyone turn their attention back on Warrick. "Sounds like someone got scared at the last minute." "Me? Scared? Of what? Some people that got all pissed that they lost a laser tag match? All of…" His rant was end by another interruption by the intercom. "When I said 'immediately' I meant now, First Class!" "Well, y'all heard the man." Philicia said while putting the gun back in her backpack. "It must be important for him to get all cranky." "Or we're in trouble," Tyrael added. "We can't be into trouble, yet," Catrina commented. "We haven't done anything wrong. We have been doing all morning is the game and we're all still he…where's Drake." While everybody looked around, Tia spaced out using her powers to track him down. "He's in the meeting room with the Doc." "Did he say we were fighting?" Roman asked. "I can't tell. His mind is too cluttered." "Well, then there's only one way to find out," Ray said as he headed out the door. Everyone else followed them into the hall except for Tyrael who pulled Catrina back in the room. "What are you doing, Catrina" "Going to the meeting room like everyone else. The Doc sounded really mad." "One, you can teleport which I think would be faster than walking to the other side of the school. Two, we're not in trouble." "How do you know that?" "If we were in trouble, he would have come down here himself, not us to him. As for Drake, he shadow blended out of here after the first intercom message. The question is 'what is so important that he wants us down there so fast?'." Catrina shrugged as they both disappear in a pink light.


	4. Chapter 4 Real World pt1

**First Class** - By: Xymer

Chapter 4 - Real World pt.1

-A Side-story-

A couple nights before the game…

Juan _borrowed_ Philicia's PDA and was messing with it and got an idea. He grabbed Macrus and a camera. "What are we doing again?" "I told you. Make a TV show. It's gonna be like the Real World but with mutants." "Ok, better question. Why?" Juan puts his hand on Marcus' shoulder. "This is the first step to fame and fortune, my friend." "Remove your hand or I'll remove it for you." Juan quickly lifted his hand. "So you'll be my cameraman, right?" "Whatever." Marcus picked up the camera. "Is it on?" "That's what the big red light means." "Ok, smartass." "Sorry, old habit." "Well, start already!" "Ok, ok here I go." Juan clears his throat.

"Welcome to the Real World: San Andreas. Where sixteen mutants are forced to live under one roof at a private school at the edge of beautiful, but dangerous San Andreas, California. Before we introduce the cast, let's talk about a little history behind it." He displayed a picture of the school on the PDA. "Professor Xavier has a school in outside of Salem, New York. It was getting a little crowded over there so he decided to build another school. Xavier put this school on the west coast so if anything happened to one school, chances are the other school would be ok. With that idea in hand, the Hammond Institute for the Gifted was built. He also needed a supervisor so he asked Dr. Hank McCoy aka Doc to teach."

"Now that we're done with the history, let's get to the cast, shall we?" Juan used the PDA to display the students as he talked about them. "First up to bat we have Warrick aka Risk. This lucky Irish was born with the power to push the odds into his favor. With this also comes his cocky attitude and willingness to take on any challenge. Warrick is also the leader of Alpha and has a twin sister which leads us to our next cast member Vikki. Vikki aka Hex does exactly what this Delta member codename implies. She hexes object and sometimes people to make improbable things happen. The sibling rivalry there is fierce and their powers cancel each other out so neither one of them has an advantage over the other. Thing to remember, don't ever call her Victoria. If you do that she'll…what did she do to that guy in 3rd class, Marcus?" Marcus shrugs his shoulders. "Well, he's no longer with us. On to the next person, we have, Joel aka Krank. If you have ever heard of the Incredible Hulk, image that on a smaller scale. This Gamma member increases his size and strength immensely going from six foot nothing to seven foot eight inches of raging beast. In his new form, Joel becomes the tallest member of 1st class, but while he's calm that title go to Roman. The six eleven Golem is more of a gentle giant. Not very bright, but means no harm. If he ever got out of control, I don't think his teammates on Delta could control him. Next on the list is Tyrael. Torrent, his codename, means powerful directed force, but I've never seen it. He supposedly absorbs and rechannels energy, but someone would have to shoot him with some energy first. This lazy pessimist somehow ended up the leader of Beta." Marcus points the camera downward. "Hey, stop ragging on him. He at least got some good combat skill. Not better than me, of course, but still good." "Alright, alright just point the camera back up." Marcus fixes the camera back on Juan. "As you can tell, Marcus the cameraman is also from Beta. He's expertise and love for swords earned him the codename Slash. Even though he carries the hardcore bad ass dude with a healing factor persona, Marcus has a secret crush on Suki." A screen pops up saying 'technical difficulties...please stand by.'


	5. Chapter 5 Real World pt2

**First Class** - By: Xymer

Chapter 5 - Real World pt.2

-A Side-story-

Flash back: The tape for the Real World was suddenly ended when Juan metioned that Marcus liked Suki.

The camera cuts back on showing Juan with a black eye. "So, like I was saying, Marcus and Suki are just teammates. No secret crushes here. Suki, as known as Charge, can produce electricity from her body. This Asian beauty is one of the few girls here that can actually put up a fight regardless of powers. This brings us to the last member of the Beta team, Catrina. This ray of sunshine, accurately codenamed Port, is the best teleporter in the school. Now let's go from the most talkative to the least social. Drake, given the codename Shade, doesn't care for fighting. If I was him, I wouldn't care about fighting either. I mean, come on. He has the power to control darkness. Yea, it sounds cool, but he can't do crap. The coolest thing he can do is shadow blend. That's where he can turn himself into a shadow. Cool, but useless."

Marcus points down the camera and spots could be seen where his pants were singed. "I don't know about that, Juan. I heard he can move pretty fast as a shadow." "Yea, but he never has used it to help his teammates i.e. Tia, Joel and I." "Whatever."

Marcus lifts the camera back up. "Speaking of speed, let's go to the fastest member of Alpha and First Class, Danielle. Streak, as she's sometimes called, is capable of going 500 miles per hour. Her goal is to eventually go the speed of sound. She is also known for being annoying, especially Sabrina. This gothic princess has wind and clouds. It would have been easier to say the weather, but Rayne, her codename, is not that powerful yet. She's on Delta with Vikki, Roman and their Leader, Brian. Cise is his codename because of the pre**cise**ness of his shots. Never play him in darts, horseshoes, basketball, or anything that involves accuracy. He doesn't miss. Brian's only problem is that something to throw or shoot. Ray, on the other hand, can create his own plasma blast, hence his codename Plasma, using energy he absorb for the sun. He doesn't need to be in sunlight to use his powers, but if he hasn't seen the sun in a couple of days, his powers go bye-bye.

Marcus points down the camera once again. "How much longer is this thing gonna take. I'm not going to waste my day hold this damn camera." "Calm down, I think there's only like two more left. You think you can hold for a few more minutes or are your arms getting tired." "These arms gave you a black eye." "And a couple of broken ribs, I think," Juan felt his side. "Yea, you should probably see Sierra after this."

Marcus picks up the camera one last time. "Next on the list is Tia aka Psyche. Psyche has psychic powers." Juan takes a break to laugh. "Ok, Tia can also create shields. They are pretty weak, but it's better than nothing. She is also the leader of Gamma." "The worst team in First Class," Marcus mumbled. "What?" "Nothing, keep going, Juan." "Anyways, now it's time to introduce the star of the show, Latino Heat himself, the greatest of all time…" "If you don't hurry up I'll…" "yea, yea, it's me. My glorious codename is Blaze, arguably the best codename of First Class. I can create and manipulate fire. I'm also the only one in First Class that can fly." "He is also the First Class thief," Philicia added.

"Uh-oh." Juan turned around to see the wrong side of Philicia's laser gun. "What are you doing and where's my PDA." "umm…well…you're just in time." "In time for what?" "We are doing a tape for Real World and we were just introducing the cast and it's your turn." Philicia pulls the gun away from Juan's face and turns towards Marcus. "Is he telling the truth?" "Yea, I guess so." "That's a first." "Hey, I resent that," Juan stated defending himself. She points the gun back at him. "You resent what?" "Not asking you for your PDA." "Well, what are you waiting for? Finish it already." "Oh yea," Juan said as he turns back to the camera. "Last, but not least we have Philicia as known as Tech. She can make anything out of electronics and always totes her handy dandy backpack in which she carries her electronics in. Philicia is also the smartest person in First Class and is a very, very, **very** forgiving person." "Ok, this enough kissing up. Just gave me my PDA and I'll get outta here." Juan gave her the PDA and returned to the camera talking at a fast pace. "This concludes the Real World: San Andreas. Tune in next episode where we…" "JUAN!!!" Philicia was furious to say the least. "Why are there burn marks on my PDA!?!" "Well, see, what happened was that Marcus and I had a fight and…" Marcus place the camera down on a near by table. "Don't drag me down with you on this. I don't burn things." "You knocked me into it though. "Well, you shouldn't be so weak." Philicia charges up her laser gun. "I don't care you both are going down for this one." A beam of light flashes then is quickly followed by a screen rolling the credits which only had Marcus' and Juan's name on it/


	6. Chapter 6 Calm before the Storm

**First Class** - By: Xymer

Chapter 6 - Calm before the Storm

Flashbask: While most of First Class thinks that Drake tattled on them about the fight that could have been, Tyrael and Catrina know that Doc called them in for a different reason. The question is "What?".

A pink light illuminates the meeting room. "Only two? So the next time I get on the intercom, three will come?" Doc said grumpily. "The rest should be on their way," Tyrael stated as he looked for a seat. Catrina sat in the row in front of Drake, who was reading his book at the time. "Why didn't you wait for us?" Catrina asked. "Weren't y'all going to fight? I thought that eleven versus four would be more than enough. Probably didn't enough notice that I was gone, did you?" Drake said never looking up from his book. "That's why everyone thinks you snitched on them." "What?"

As if on cue, the rest of the class walks in with Vikki holding a hex bolt in her hand. Lucky for Drake, Tyrael was there to stop them. "Move outta the way, Ty. I got a snitch to deal with," Vikki declared looking at Drake. "There's no need for all this hostility," Tyrael replied. "There are no rats here." Vikki dissolved her hex bolt. "Then why are we here?" "I believe I can answer that question." All their heads turned towards Dr. McCoy as he approached the group. "You all will be going on your first mission tonight. So, if everyone would take their seats…" "Tonight? That's not a lot to prepare," Tia complained. "Yea, I thought we would get like a days notice at least." Sabrina added. "Well, when it comes to life and death situations, you don't get a days notice."

First Class looked at each other. Whispers and mumble words could be heard. "Everybody take your seats and I'll explain the mission." Everybody found a seat while Doc setup up the holographic projector. He turned it on and a robot appeared. "This is a sentinel, a robot whose soul purpose is to hunt down, capture, and/or kill mutants. Supposedly, they were outlawed in the United States never to be made again, which bring us to this." The holographic project changed the display to a group of buildings that looked like it could be part if a military base. "This base is 50 miles south of West Point, California. Last night, I had Tech help hack into the database of this place. It seems like they started making sentinels again. The good news is that it doesn't seem like any of the sentinel are operational yet, hence why we have to strike tonight. There are three vital parts that need to be taken out. Gamma, you will go to the Information Building and destroy of the file on mutants. There's no tell how many mutants they have information on. Alpha, you're in charge of going to their main database and getting all the information we could get earlier. Afterwards, destroy it. Beta, your job is to go to the warehouse and destroy any sentinels already made and the machines that make them. Make sure you get all of it. Delta, security is your task. Handle all the security surrounding the place and make sure the teams have a way in and out. Any questions?"

There were a few whispers here and there, but the room was mostly silent. "I would be going with you, but frankly I don't trust the other classes to behave themselves without supervision. I can always be contacted from the Cardinal. You are to excise extreme caution. You are to use non-lethal force unless in life threatening situations. Since this is a mission, you have to wear your uniforms." Groans and celebrations could be heard through the room. "I don't wanna hear it. You will be suited up and ready to leave one hour."

First Class emptied their seats and filed into the hallway. "So how about those uniforms?" Juan asked knowing that most of them hated or at least didn't care for their mission attire. "They suck. Anymore dumb questions?" Joel asked. "I actually like mine," Brain stated. "It has little pockets inside the coat where I can put my throwing knives." "Mine is ugly," Sabrina commented. "Why can't I where something cute like a skirt?" "Do you remember what happen last time you fought with a skirt on?" Tyrael asked smirking. All of the guys started smiling and laughing. "Y'all are sick," Tia added. Sabrina smacked Warrick. "Why are you hitting me?" "Because you're the one I was fighting and you did it on purpose." "It was the best five dollars I ever earned." "YOU PERVERT!!!" Warrick was chased by all the girls as he made a mad dash for his room. "It was the best five dollars I ever spent." Ray said while he laughed. "I still can't believe he actually did it." "Do you think he'll get away?" Marcus asked. "No way, man. Catrina and Danielle will trap him easy," Juan said confidently. "I'll take that bet. Ten dollar sound good?" Ray asked. "Ten it is then."


	7. Chapter 7 Road to Ruin

**First Class** - By: Xymer

Chapter 7 - Road to Ruin

Flashback: First Class is about to go on their first mission, but who won that bet from earlier?

The Cardinal rose from the opening where the basketball court was and took of towards their destination. The Cardinal is very similar to the X-Men's Blackbird. Really, the only difference is that the Cardinal is dark shade of maroon. It can carry up to 10 tons and can travel up to speeds of Mach 4. The Cardinal even has a cloaking device thank to Shi'ar technology.

Juan holds up his newly acquired ten dollar bill and smiles. "So, Warrick, explain to me again how you got that black eye?" Laughter filled the Cardinal as they flew towards their destination. "Black eye?" Warrick asked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Juan." He adjusted shades and leaned back in his chair. Vikki reach up from behind Warrick and removed his eye wear. "I believe he's talking about that black eye." Warrick quickly covered his eye as he sank down his seat as everyone began to laugh once again. "If my memory serves me correctly, the black eye was produced by an impressive right hook from Vikki," Philicia stated. "Did in by your own flesh in blood?" Juan asked trying to act surprised. "That's harsh."

At about that time, Doc's face appears on the screen. "Hello, 1st class. I assume that everything is going according to plan so far. Since Brian and Sabrina were the ones flying the plane, they were the ones who responded. "Yes Sir. Stealth mode is on and everything is going smoothly." "Yea, we should be arriving within the next couple of minutes." "Excellent," Doc replied. "So, have all of you went o…Warrick, what hap..." "Nothing," Warrick quickly replied. "I can only imagine how this 'nothing' happen," Doc said while looking at Vikki who had a smirk on her face. "Do you realize the severity of the situation? All mutants that they have in their database are depending on you to destroy it. If you fail, you and all mutants in the region are in danger. It will only be a matter of time before they start building other bases. Be careful and I look forward to your safe return." With Doc's final words, the screen went blank.

Suki sat at the back of the plane being quieter than usual. "What's wrong with you," Catrina asked coming out of the pink light of her teleportation. "You usually live for this kind of action. I don't know who likes fighting more, Marcus or you." "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right about this whole mission thing. I mean, why did he send us on a mission that if we mess up we die as our first mission? Shouldn't a team that is more qualified, like the X-men, be handling this?" "I heard that the X-men were in outer space," Marcus interjected. "The Shi'ar needed help with something or other. Besides, if Doc didn't think we could do it, then we wouldn't be doing this." "Yea, Dr. McCoy is a smart guy and knows what we are capable of. I have faith in him and so should you," Catrina added. "Yea, maybe you're right." "Of course, we're right," Catrina boasted. "Look at our team. You can manipulation electricity; Marcus has a healing factor and swords to cut people with, I can teleport, and our fearless leader...is asleep." The three turned to their unconscious leader shaking their heads.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived," Brian announced to the rest of 1st Class as the Cardinal landed. "I believe it is time for you to do your stuff, Rayne." "Yea, I know." Sabrina raises her hands up towards the sky. Fog started to cover the ground and dark clouds filled the sky. "Please exit the vehicle and watch your step.

"So now it is time," Rome said with a sigh. "You don't sound too excited about our first mission, Rome. What's the matter?" Vikki asked unbuckling her seat belt. "You know I don't really care for hurting people." Rome said following everyone outside the plane. "Well, don't think of it as hurting them. Think of it as protecting us. When the shit hits the fan, I don't want you holding back." "I understand, Vikki." Rome touches the outside of the plane, transforming his skin into the same material. "I will do what must be done."

"Alright, everyone ready?" Warrick asked as he took off his shades while looking at the rest of the group. Marcus pulled his mask over his face and unsheathes one of his swords from his back. Vikki pulls on her fingerless gloves to make sure they are tight. Brian counts the knives inside his trench coat to make sure they are all accounted for. Catrina brushes down her pink banes to cover her third eye on her forehead. Tyrael stretches his arms out and yawns while running his hand through his dreadlocks. Danielle pulls up on her shin guard. Philicia places her PDA back into her vest pocket. Sabrina continues to concentrate on creating more fog. Drake looks down at the ground with his hands in his pocket. Juan pulls down his goggles and wipes them off. Suki put her hair up into a ponytail. Joel started cracking his knuckles. Tia rubs her head likes she has a headache. Rome stood there with his sleeveless metal arms crossed staring off into the distance. Ray shrugs his shoulders. "We look ready to me." "Ok then le…" _ZAP _A loud noise and a flash of light caused everyone to hit the ground, but one will not rise again.


	8. Chapter 8 One Down

**First Class** - By: Xymer

Chapter 8 - One Down

Everyone laid motionless as they watched the smoke rise from Ray's body. The emotions on everyone's faces varied from surprised to sadness to anger. Breaking the silence, Catrina asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Is he ok?" Since Philicia was the closest one to Ray, she checked him out. "It looks like he got shot through the heart. He didn't have a chance." "What was he shot with?" "It looks to have been from a beam rifle or a rail gun." "Ok, I'm done. Let's go home." "What do you mean 'let's go home.' We have to finish the mission." "Are you really talking about going on with this mission? My best friend just died and now you want to just keep going as if nothing happened?" "What do you want us to do? Sit here and cry about it? If you don't want his death to be in vain then we have to complete the mission." "Correction, you have to finish the mission. I, on the other hand, don't wanna die." "I don't think Ray planned on dying either but if you want, I can arrange that for you."

Tempers started to flare as the arguing continued. The only one who retained any type of composure was Tyrael. He calmly got up, dusted his pants off, and began walking towards the base. Suki, being one of the few not arguing, was the only one who noticed Tyrael's movement. "Ty, what are you doing." "Hey, codenames remember and I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing," he said while walking backwards. "It looks like you're trying to get yourself shot, _Torrent_," she stated in a slightly louder voice to catch everyone's attention. "Now why would I do a thing like that?" Tyrael ask while walking backwards. "I don't know…because you're stupid!" Vikki blurted out. "Yeah come back so we can get outta here," Juan said still trying to get out of doing to mission. "But we've…" ZAP! Another laser came from the base and hits Tyrael square in the back. Much like before everyone laid on the ground motionless…everyone except for Tyrael. He just stood there with his eyes glowing dark purple with a smirk on his face. Tyrael turn towards the base only to receive another laser. This time his hands glowed in the same manner his eyes did. He pulled one of his arms backs and released blast of energy at the watch tower from which the lasers came from.

"Now like I was saying, we've got a mission to do and I'm not leaving until it is done. And since they know we're here, we might as well do it now." Marcus was the first to react, "Ok, I'm in." he said while unsheathing his swords walking towards the base. Suki, Joel, and Brian quickly picked themselves up and followed. Soon most of the others have gotten themselves together and followed. The only ones left by Ray's body were Juan, Warrick, and Rome. "I'll put him back on the plane," Rome said to Warrick kneeling down to pickup Ray. "Thanks," Warrick said softly wiping a tear from his eye while making his way towards the gate like the others. "So that's it?" Juan practically shouted out. "We are all just going to march to our deaths for a stupid mission?" "That's the plan unless you want to fly there." Vikki said sarcastically. "I personally am going to take some people out before I die."

They group was almost at the gate before Juan finally made up his mind. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Juan stated pulling down his goggles. He flew up into the air to catch up to the others. Juan was able to catch a glimpse of what was on the other side and his jaw dropped. "So much for a quick in and out..." He utter softly staring at the army with laser rifles pointed at the gate, waiting for it to be opened.


End file.
